Sweet Escape
by oranfly
Summary: A challenge fic that Americanchick and I are taking upon ourselves and encourage others to join.  Four tickets to paradise...


A/N: CHALLENGE FIC! Americanchick threw down the gauntlet and I took the bait… Anyone interested in giving it a shot is encouraged to take the plunge as well : ) Here's the challenge: The six following quotes said by a reoccurring character; 1. If your hands aren't shaking you haven't had enough coffee. 2. Would you like fries with that? 3. Showers are good for yodeling. 4. But I like dancing naked. 5. Duct tape equals silence. 6. I like my men, like I like my coffee. I'm really hoping some of you bite as well so I can read what you've got :D

"Walter, how many suitcases do you have exactly?" Peter asked as he stood in the doorway of their house with one medium sized suitcase at his side.

"Just four – oh but I nearly forgot to pack Gene's blanket. What if she get's chilly?" Walter said, backtracking toward the basement.

"There are many things wrong with that statement, Walter. One; the Caribbean is very hot this time of year and two; we're not bringing Gene." Peter said. "Now before we can go, you must be down to only two bags and hurry it up! Olivia and Astrid are going to be here in fifteen minutes."

Mumbling under his breath, Walter shuffled back to his room and began opening suitcases and soon it was raining random garments.

"And don't pack too many sweaters and remember swim trunks!" Peter called out.

"You know it was very nice of Broyles to let us have a week off and give us those four tickets to the Caribbean. Maybe now, you and agent Dunham can have sex!" Walter called from the next room.

"Walter," Peter whined dramatically. "You know you could have asked me before you had invited her and Astrid to come along."

"Well I knew you weren't going to find the courage to ask her," Walter called back and finally walked back out with just two suitcases.

Peter was about to refute that comment when the doorbell rang. He turned and opened the door to reveal a bouncing Astrid and a slightly fidgety Olivia.

"Hey, perfect timing. Walter just finished packing." Peter said, shaking his head at Walter.

"Thanks again for inviting us along on this trip, Walter," Astrid beamed, already dressed in big sunglasses and the evidence of a bathing suit with a tie around the neck, visible just under her long sleeved top.

"Yes, of course! And now agent Dunham and-"

"Walter!" Peter loudly interrupted. "Duct tape equals silence." Peter pointed a finger at Walter and gave him a very stern look.

Walter scowled at Peter while Olivia and Astrid gave them a confused look.

"Yes, yes." Walter grumbled while he dragged his suitcases out the door toward Olivia's SUV. They all piled in and Olivia drove them to the airport. After getting through the airport security and finally boarding the plane, Peter finally glanced at his seat number; 42A. He glanced back up and noticed Olivia, who had been just inches in front of him, was now half way down the aisle and taking her seat while shoving her carry on beneath the seat in front of her. When he finally caught up to where she was sitting he looked up and just as he had suspected she was in 42B. He cleared his throat and smirked down at her.

"What?" She asked balefully.

"I believe my seat is on the other side of you." Peter said, as if it explained everything.

"That's nice," she said, not moving an inch.

Peter snorted and shook his head. "You're going to play it like that, huh?"

"Well if you'd been faster you could've gotten in first." Olivia said, rolling her eyes at him and finally stood but only backed up so he could squeeze by. Facing her, he scooted by, leaving just an inch between them, but then the plane jolted causing him to fall back then into her so that they collided with Peter barely able to catch her with one arm while the other braced them on the seat behind her.

"Sorry," Peter mumbled as Olivia balanced herself on her seat again and Peter let go so he could move to the window seat.

"It's okay… really," Olivia said blushing a little at their proximity.

Peter took his seat and looked out the window after stuffing his bag under the seat in front of him. He just couldn't look at her without recalling the feel of her pressed to him just moments before. Schooling his features in case she was looking, Peter glanced over to see Astrid and Walter take the seats in front of them. Walter was only slightly finicky when the plane did take off, but once they were in the air he had brought out a Sudoku book and was already flying through with quick scratches. He glanced over at Olivia to see her already fast asleep. So much for conversation. She had been looking rather tired as of late though so he couldn't begrudge her for long.

They were halfway through the trip when Olivia's head rolled from side to side before it fell on his shoulder and finally stood still. Peter froze, trying his best not to move and wake her and when her deep breaths just continued he relaxed slowly. He was about to go back to reading his book when he heard her murmuring in her sleep.

"But I like dancing naked," she whined softly, sounding more like a spoiled child than a tough agent. Peter had to bite his lip hard to not laugh out loud. "Rain… whispers… _Peter_." She murmured softly.

Chills ran down his spine when she said his name in a breathy manner. Olivia squirmed in the seat beside him but still didn't wake.

"Come back- please… I-I promise to try harder…" Olivia whimpered in her sleep.

As much as Peter wanted to find out what this dream was about he couldn't stand to watch her being tortured. He reached over and gently shook her awake until her body jerked forward and her eyes shot open.

"Livia, you're okay," Peter said, rubbing circles on her back. She looked around frantically before her eyes fell on him and her shoulders drooped in relief.

"Sorry," she said, looking away from him. "Must've been a nightmare."

Peter nodded and fought the urge to comfort her more, but he knew she wouldn't appreciate it on a crowded plane. He removed his hand from her back when she did finally meet his eyes and went back to his book. The rest of the flight went uneventfully with Olivia ordering at least five cups of coffee.

"What's with the coffee kick today?" Peter asked, hiding his concern by using a teasing voice.

"You know my motto, 'if your hands aren't shaking, you haven't had enough coffee'." Olivia said dryly while sipping the burning substance.

Peter rolled his eyes as the voice came over the intercom for everyone to take their seats and turn all electronics off as they were preparing to land in sunny airport on the largest of the Cayman Islands. Once landed they all shuffled out into the blistering sun and heat of somewhere much closer to the equator than what they were used to. Flashbacks to the Iraqi heat went through Peter's mind and he shivered with all the horrible memories that came with that. He looked back as he exited to see Olivia staring intently at him with those green orbs that seemed to see right through him. He tried to give her a reassuring smirk but her face remained passive and all knowing. Shrugging off the look, he turned to face forward and walked right behind Walter who followed closely behind Astrid as they all entered the airport and felt the blast of the air conditioning douse him and he sighed in relief.

Everyone grabbed their bags from the baggage claim rotator and they carted themselves back outside to hale a taxi. When one pulled up they threw their stuff into the trunk and Walter scrambled for the front seat while Peter climbed into the back and Astrid and Olivia took a seat on either side of him leaving him squished between them. Peter's right side burned from the contact of Olivia's entire left side touching him and he fought to keep still and not stare at her. When they pulled up to a moderate sized building the car stopped and the driver was quick to jump out and help them unload their bags. Two women met them half way to the entrance and place crowns of flower on Astrid and Olivia's heads while placing necklaces of flowers around him and Walter. Giggling madly, Walter fidgeted with the flowers and smiled brightly.

"This is so much fun! I can't believe how beautiful it is here and look!" Walter was about to run off in a direction when Peter halted him.

"Walter, I'm pretty sure these young ladies would like to take us to our cabins to unpack for the week before we start exploring." Peter said, giving the women an apologetic smile.

"Oh! Yes, of course." Walter said excitedly.

"Right this way," the woman with the long black hair said, leading them to two golf carts that would in theory take them to their villas. Peter and Walter climbed into the back of the first one while Olivia and Astrid got into the second. They passed several villas before coming up to a pair that were right on the ocean front. Peter and Walter's golf cart stopped at the first, while Olivia and Astrid only paused

"Why don't we all take some time to settle in and then meet up for dinner at seven?" Peter asked before the girl's cart disappeared.

"Sure!" Astrid called out and Olivia just nodded distractedly. Their golf cart pulled away and Peter quickly walked into the house, seeing that Walter had already disappeared into it.

Olivia balanced her duffle and backpack as she and Astrid entered the villa that would be their home for the next week. She'd barely made it past the doorway when she saw Astrid disappear with a squeal toward a set of French doors on the left. Grinning and shaking her head at the younger agent, Olivia made for the French doors on the right. When she opened them it was to see another door ahead of her and to the left a large king size bed and a two large glass patio doors further in. Setting down her bags by the door she moved further into the room and tested the glass doors on the right far wall to see a large Jacuzzi style bath that was level with the ground but the area was concealed with exotic plants so that neighbors couldn't see. Backing up, Olivia moved to the other sliding glass doors and went out onto a large deck overlooking the ocean. Taking a deep breath of the scorching air, Olivia let her shoulders sag and finally let the feeling of relaxation take over. Feeling jittery, Olivia decided that a run along the beach would be a very liberating start to the week off. She quickly changed into a black sports bra and a pair of matching running shorts and exited out onto the deck and down to the beach. She saw Astrid come out of a different set of sliding doors and onto the deck and she waved at Olivia.

"I'm going to head for a run along the beach. I'll be back in an hour or so."

"K, don't get lost or anything." Astrid called out after Olivia who had already started a steady jog toward the shore's edge.

"I'll try," Olivia laughed carelessly and swerved to the left, away from the boys' villa and ran. When she returned the sun was beginning to set and Astrid was no where in sight. She entered in through her bedroom doors and went straight for her private bathroom only to discover there was just a vanity and toilet. Confused, Olivia backtracked and realized the only shower they had was an outdoor one. Sighing in defeat, Olivia snagged a towel and set it on bench located outside the shower stall that was built of wood planks and a tall spicket. She took her time stripping down in the stall and setting her clothes in a pile by her towel before submerging herself under the cold spray of water. She let the pressure from the tap massage out the knots in her shoulders and upper back. She was almost finished when she heard someone calling her name. It took a minute for her to realize it was Peter and she quickly shut the water off.

"Yeah?" She called out and poked her head over the wooden partition to see Peter approaching their villa from the beach. She rested her arms on top of the partition and her chin on her arms to peer at him. "What's up?"

"Ummm… we were all just getting ready to head into town for some dinner and we were just waiting for you, but ummm…" He swallowed and blushed trying not to stare at her bare and wet shoulders. "Did you want us to just bring you back something?"

"No, thanks. I'm starving! It'll only take me a few minutes to get ready. Could you hand me that towel?" Olivia motioned to the bench just a few feet away from him.

Nodding, Peter picked up the towel and held it out from as far away as possible so he wouldn't accidently see anything. Olivia graciously took the towel and dried herself off before wrapping the towel around her and stepping out. Peter pointedly looked up at the sky and away from her causing Olivia to smirk.

"I had no idea Peter Bishop was such a prude," Olivia said wryly. Peter glared at her.

"If you'd like I could gawk," and then he did take a moment to trail his gaze from toe to head and watched as she squirmed under his intense gaze.

"Okay, okay! I get the point. I'll be out in a minute," Olivia turned and headed in. She stopped to grab the first clothe items she saw and took them into the bathroom to change so she could have total privacy. A few minutes later she stepped out in a floor length black dress that had a halter style straps holding it up and dipped a little low to reveal some of her chest. As she was stepping out the sliding glass doors to where Peter waited, she through her hair up into a messy bun since her hair was still wet and tangled. When she finally caught Peter's gaze his eyes looked darker and his mouth was gaping open.

"You- you…" He stuttered absently, still gaping at her.

"Thanks," Olivia said with a bright smile that touched her eyes. "Shall we go get Walter and Astrid so we eat?"

Peter nodded, still not able to take his eyes off her and they walked to the first villa to pick up the others and then headed to the main building for a nice sit down meal. They all laughed and ate that night. They were just settling down with a bottle of red wine when the conversation took another turn.

"So what's this I hear about yodeling in the shower?" Astrid asked with raised eyebrows at Walter.

"Yes! Showers are good for yodeling!" Walter said excitedly.

Astrid and Olivia nearly fell out of their seats they were laughing so hard while Peter just rolled his eyes and took another sip of wine. It was nearing ten in the evening when they finally began the walk back to their villas. At one point Astrid stumbled a bit and Peter caught her by the shoulders and steadied her.

"Whoa there," Peter said with a short laugh. "Someone had one too many glasses of wine tonight."

"Hey! Just don't plan to take advantage of me, Mr. Bishop." She giggled.

Peter couldn't help but laugh and shook his head, but he kept a hand on the junior agent's shoulder to keep her steady. "And why is that?"

"Because I like my men, like I like my coffee – black and strong!" Astrid exclaimed causing everyone to join in the laughing.

"Are you insinuating that I am neither black nor strong?" Peter asked, faking a hurt voice and demeanor.

Astrid only answered in a fit of giggles while everyone else joined her. They were nearing Walter and Peter's villa when they came to a stop at the front entrance.

"Walter, I'm going to walk these ladies home. I'll be back soon, okay?" Peter said, ushering his father inside.

"But Peter, I want to come with too!" Walter complained.

Peter just rolled his eyes at the older man. "Did you want any cheese with that wine?"

Walter huffed and looked ready to argue when Astrid started bouncing a few feet behind them and shouted, "Oooo, ooo! Would you like fries with that?" This caused another riot of laughter and Walter gave in and shuffled inside.

Peter rallied up the two women and they started the walk back to the second villa. When they came up to the front door Astrid practically skipped into the house and disappeared around the corner. Olivia was about to follow but Peter halted her with a hand around her wrist.

"Hey," Peter said, tugging her back gently so that she spun lazily and faced him. "You look gorgeous." He murmured.

Olivia blushed and stared at her sandaled feet and mumbled a 'thanks'. Peter tugged her closer until she was just a few inches and cupped her cheek with his left hand making her eyes widen.

"Absolutely stunning," he whispered before lowering his lips to hers. Olivia leaned into the kiss, ready to deepen it and really feel all of him, but Peter pulled away after a minute and stared down at her with dilated eyes filled with lust. "Sweet dreams, Olivia."

He left her standing on the front porch as he walked back to the other villa with his hands in his pockets. Before he made it past a tree he glanced back to see her still standing on the porch with her fingers touching her lips and wisps of hair floating on the breeze. He didn't fight the grin as he continued the walk back to his place. One thing was for sure; Peter already couldn't wait until tomorrow.


End file.
